<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep My Darling Safe And Sound by Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086585">Sleep My Darling Safe And Sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow/pseuds/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow'>Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Female Damian Wayne, Female Dick Grayson, Female Jason Todd, Female Tim Drake, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow/pseuds/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>＃老ooc人的自娱自乐七夕雷文＃<br/>CP：wallydick/royjay/kontim/jondami<br/>普通人au/四小鸟性转</p><p>是个一起睡觉[em]e400874[/em]时候发生的小故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>感谢烽烽老师的小美女设定！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wally&amp;Rachel</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>你猜猜看，一对儿像我们这样，相恋了有大概二十年的<em><strong>老夫老妻</strong></em>躺在一起时会聊些什么？</p><p>——你可别和我说要忆往昔峥嵘岁月稠什么的，我们可还没到那个年纪，毕竟我们才三十岁。</p><p>是的，你没想错，我就是在炫耀——而且那可是Rachel——我当然有炫耀的资本。那我现在要继续炫耀下去了——她现在就躺在我身边，头靠在我胸前，睡得很熟。（当然你可以理解成那是因为有我在旁边抱着她拍拍，又忍不住吻她额角。）</p><p> </p><p>这实在是太幸福了——拥有这样一个爱人的机会也许要比被闪电击中还小，而我就是那几十亿里挑一的幸运儿。我相信她远胜马维尔那位羞涩的情人，因此她值得远多于一百年的赞美。她不是那种小女孩儿似的宝贝，而是一个连含颗棒棒糖都风情万种的美人。她活泼、狡黠，又甜蜜、热辣，她会笑嘻嘻地跟我枕头大战，也会搂着我的肩膀翘脚吻我的鼻尖；她会只穿着内裤跳只有我一个人能看到的膝上舞，再和我顶着额头接吻，也会像现在这样缩进我怀里睡得香甜，让我抱着她的脖子。她漂亮极了，但“漂亮”是能用来形容她的形容词里最最浅薄没用的一个——每到这时我就要懊悔自己当初没能去做个诗人，没法用我贫瘠的语言来形容我现在的幸福。我总觉得自己只有在梦里才能得到她如此的青睐，有一次我真的问了出来，跟她说，我不是在做梦吧，我们真的在一起了？她就哈哈地笑起来，说当然不是在做梦，因为梦里也不会有这等好事。</p><p> </p><p>怀孕以后她就变得有点渴睡。是的，我又在炫耀了——我们马上就要有孩子了。我希望我们的宝宝是个和她一样漂亮的美人，最好还会有她的蓝眼睛和一头红发（因为Rachel说过，我有着世界上最漂亮的红发）；假如是个“他”，那就希望他长得和我一模一样——这样的话等我们老了以后，他还可以陪她跳缓步舞，让她觉得自己回到了和我跳舞的年轻时代。不过无论如何，我的孩子都一定会是世界上最棒的小孩——</p><p> </p><p>因为那也是她的孩子。</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Roy&amp;Jessica</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>我回家的时候看到她正躺在那里睡觉，蜷在被子里，怀里抱着她那只陪睡玩偶。她鸦黑的发鬈散落在被枕上和她光裸的肩上，那样漂亮而斑驳。我要歌颂她肩上光滑的肌肤——那上面还烙着我的吻痕。</p><p>她贴那玩偶贴得那么近，头把毛绒玩具给压得凹了一点，像是要从那些柔软的棉花和毛绒间得到点什么温柔的安慰。但我知道——她有比那玩偶柔润百倍的皮肤和筋肉。</p><p> </p><p>她睡得很安稳，呼吸均匀又和缓。我不忍扰她酣眠，便屏着呼吸蹑手蹑脚，想要把卧房的门关合，可我回家时习惯成自然的呼唤却已经让她醒了几分，现在，她正用那种懒睡过后微哑的嗓音唤我的名字。</p><p>“罗伊。”</p><p>——她那轻柔软糯的嗓音像块丝绸一样拂痒我的心。</p><p> </p><p>她连眼睛都没有睁开，却在叫我，简直像是一句梦呓一样。我不是一个可悲又穷酸的浪漫家，但我仍觉得一个人的心脏不应当只为泵出鲜血而跳动，那样一颗拳头大小桃子形状的心脏应当为爱人而雀跃，应当因爱而融化——而她值得我为了她融化。</p><p> </p><p>于是我走过去，甩掉鞋子，爬到床上钻进被子，同她一同卧着。然后她又叫我，我听见了，就从她背后拥住她，把一只胳膊搭到她腰上去。她便抬起手臂夹住我的胳膊。我的手（那么罪恶）正好垂到了她的胸前——她没脱掉内衣，只是解开了后背的褡扣，弹性的布料印在她皮肤上，留下浅淡却足够明显的压痕。而我的手指就蹭在那布料的下缘，在蕾丝和肌肤的交接线上轻轻地晃悠。她的皮肤那么火热，那么软；而她就那样把自己柔软的胸腹送到我这个掠食者的爪子下面去——那么温顺，那么乖。</p><p> </p><p>我有时候感觉她像是个一百年以前的英国夫人，面对亲吻和爱抚总有点传统的不知所措。她太爱害羞，一个拥抱就能让她脸红起来；但也许是我让她觉得安稳，她又是那么留恋我的怀抱和嘴唇。她老是说过多的浪漫会让她觉得头晕，还说自己爱上我真是昏了头——可这不过都是注定好了的因果而已，就好像我的心脏也注定要永远为她而雀跃一样，这都是注定好了的。</p><p> </p><p>我用另一只手拨开她肩头和脸颊上的碎发，让那白玉似的的肌肤袒露在百叶窗漏进的金芒里，然后又吻上去，嘴唇就覆在那快还没褪去的红印上。</p><p>她像是又睡着了，我就说，我回来了，宝宝，睡吧——我在这儿呢，我陪你一起，我在这儿呢。</p><p>然后我拥紧她，像是拥紧这世界上最脆弱又最珍贵的宝贝。</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Conner&amp;Tina</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>你知道吗，我肯定是这个世界上最幸运的人，因为我压根就没像虔诚的基督徒那样每天向神明叩首祈祷，却能见到她放松头发靠在我怀里睡觉的样子——那么漂亮。</p><p> </p><p>她平时在工作时可是把头发梳得比麦格教授还紧，看得我都头皮发麻（我看过她在开会之前打扮的时候，往头上喷上大半瓶发胶的场景），那时的她那么不苟言笑，铅笔裙套装冷硬得像个昂格鲁-萨克逊人。即使她平时做了散发的造型去参加各种活动，即使穿了温柔的裙子，只要一谈起工作来她还是立马化身女强人，看起来那样「强大」，那样「权威」，那样「仪态万方」，那样「不可方物」——醒着的时候她永远是个女王。她是那么坚定，象棋里执剑而立的皇后大概就是她的化身；可人们说她不近人情时我又那么骄傲地想要发笑，因为她在家里放松了头发的时候——尤其睡着了——又是那么温柔，刚生了绒羽的雏鸟也不过如此。</p><p> </p><p>她平时在办公室偏爱正红色的唇釉，又常涂出线条直硬的唇峰——很好看，很总裁，很配她。别人都只知道在谈判桌上赢过那两片鲜红的嘴唇是不可能完成的任务；而世界上只有我知道她自己的嘴唇原本的淡粉色是多么娇俏，擦过我侧脸的时候有多么软——对我来说，想戒掉她吻里的毒药是不可能完成的任务。</p><p> </p><p>她那么有为，总让人忘了她还那么年少，这可真有点反常——她明明比我还要年轻，明明还可以被叫做孩子，可却是我还在被叫做“王子”或“男孩”，而她已经被叫做“女士”，或者“女王”了——没办法，谁让那些人永远也看不见她去游乐园里吃棉花糖的可爱样子呢？说到这里，我又想感慨自己的幸运了。</p><p> </p><p>要哄我的小公主睡觉可真不太容易。她老是在半夜还点着平板屏，留给我一张在黑暗里被蓝光映亮的脸和一连串哈欠声；她又总是在白天趁我不注意的时候灌上太多的咖啡，一到晚上就清醒得很，只好拉着我一起举行临时起意的电影马拉松，换得第二天的一对儿情侣款黑眼圈。她老是这样，有时一连三四天都埋在文件堆里，又因为实在打不起精神去公司开会而换成视频会议（即使那么困她也要把头发梳整齐），甚至有那么几次她在做爱时直接睡过去，留我一个人委屈巴巴地抱她进浴室洗澡。最难的还得说是她一睡熟了就别想再让她按时起床——童话故事里都是这么写的：叫醒一个沉睡的公主总比哄她睡觉更难。</p><p> </p><p>现在她正枕着我的手臂睡觉，轻轻地打鼾，头发蓬蓬松松的。尽管我的手臂麻掉了，但我还是要再次感叹幸福——擎天的赫拉克勒斯*一定也很累，因为那就是承载世界的代价。</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>*：众所周知康纳肯特成绩不好，所以别想让他记对神话故事的具体细节——况且不能判他错，赫拉克勒斯也扛过苍天（？）</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>
  <strong>Jonathan&amp;Demi</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>我现在一动也不敢动。</p><p> </p><p>我们躺在一张床上，背对背，两个枕头，两床被子。但她的右脚不知怎么窜到了我的被子里去，现在正蹬着我的小腿。而你知道的——穿长裤睡觉的一大酷刑便是那两只向上窜到小腿中部，露出一大截皮肤的裤脚。</p><p> </p><p>说实话，我现在心里有种我的词汇量还形容不出的奇怪感觉——但我感觉有点奇怪这件事情本身就那么奇怪。我们小时候便总是这样躺在一张床上，她穿着我的卫衣，我们这样睡过去，最后窜到一起打呼噜或者流口水。这本来也没什么问题，我应该习惯了才对，因为我们是一起长大的——而她还是那种会出现在我的小学作文里的朋友：我最好的伙伴、恶作剧搭档、学习的榜样、甚至体育队的领导——倒不如说是我在作文里只写过她一个朋友，倒不如说是我只有她这样一个朋友可写（假如我的学校里留一篇作文，题目叫我未来的老婆，我可能也还是会写她——你明白的，就像辛巴和娜娜一样）。</p><p> </p><p>但这对于不再是小孩子的我——而且我还，嗯，现在还也许有点喜欢她——来说，就难得很了，虽然好像并没有什么东西发生了实质性的变化。她还是她，那个跟我说不了两句话就会撅起嘴巴生气的她；我还是我，那个虽然也很委屈，但一看见她生气就一下子慌了，想要哄她的我；我的大卫衣也还是套在她身上，衣服袖子也还是垂到她手掌中央；她还是喜欢枕着胳膊睡觉，我还是喜欢把被子蒙到头上去；她还是那个不可一世的漂亮小公主，我还是那个小公主一叫就屁颠屁颠跑过去的马车夫——什么都没有变，除了我们已经不再是被放在一辆小婴儿车里推着的宝宝；除了她在穿着我的卫衣冲我叉腰生气时，我会注意到她腰上已经有了曲线；除了我们都已经过了美国某些州的法定结婚年龄；除了我有时候会开始想象假如我们结婚了会是什么样子（虽然那可真是场灾难）。</p><p> </p><p>于是我现在只好同床头柜上那个钟表的夜光表盘熬鹰。我暗自愤恨她怎么睡得那么安稳，一动也不动，也不把脚挪开——我祈祷她挪开一点，让我也睡一会儿。</p><p>可是我的祈祷到底也只应验了一半：她的确是把脚挪开了，却又把头往我的肩上靠了过来。我只好认命——也许是上帝看我平时睡的太多，特意让我今晚通宵来补回之前错过的醒时思考的时间，好让他能得到足够的笑料。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>是chapter1的另一方视角</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>再次感谢烽烽老师的小美女设定！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Demi&amp;Jonathan</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>假如真的有人跟我说我会爱上他，我一定会嗤之以鼻，再觉得那人的智力甚至都不如我的提图斯，或者会觉得那又是Tina特意开了新的社交账户来恶心我，好报复我把她的咖啡伴侣换成盐的事（不，连她都不会无聊到这种程度）。但事实和上面两种情形都相去甚远——那个对我说出“你一定是爱上他了”这句全天下最恐怖的话的人，是我自己。</p><p>是的，没错——是我自己的脑子，用我自己的声音，用我能拿出的最笃定的态度，和我自己说，我一定是爱上他了。</p><p>我知道这听上去像是那种最荒诞不经的谬论，但房间里的那只大象在被我发现的那一刻就已经比江伯还高了。当我终于鼓起勇气看向它的时候，它还举起鼻子跟我打招呼，像是嗔怪我这么多年来的冷落和刻意忽视。好吧，少女心事，puppy love——我自诩一个早熟而冷静的聪明人，从没想过这些幼稚又矫情的事情真的会跟我搭边，更别提问题的对象还是乔纳森肯特——他简直还是个叼着奶嘴的宝宝呢，尽管他已经比我高上一头也改变不了这个事实。</p><p> </p><p>我们是一起长大的，他是我「哥们儿」。哥们儿，也就是说，我们从小时候开始就一直倒在同一张床上睡觉；也就是说，我们总是会一起去旅游；也就是说，我们会在彼此的小学作文里写到的读书会或者足球赛里反复串场；也就是说，他的衣柜会对我开放——就好像现在，我套着他的卫衣，满鼻子都是他的洗衣粉味儿。</p><p> </p><p>我不知道我到底是什么毛病，也不知道那些为了给人带来欢愉而存在的神经递质现在为什么只给我留下了无尽的烦躁。今天下午大家一起玩的时候他就非要凑过来，我只好用手指去推他的脸，好让他闭上嘴巴理我远点，但我的手指压在他微微汗湿的上唇上去，又突然有点不明不白又离谱的暧昧。于是我更烦躁了，却没想到我们大家一起玩到那么晚，现在又和他分到一个屋子去睡。这本来倒没什么，就好像我说的，从小时候开始我和他就这么在同一张床上躺了不下一千回了，但今天我却突然没头没脑又离谱地想，我们这样背对背睡着，早上还要一起起床刷牙，简直要像格雷森和她那红头发男友——</p><p> </p><p>呕。</p><p>我实在忍受不了这种对婚后生活的无厘头奇异幻想。我的脑子一定是被什么外星生物入侵了——</p><p> </p><p>或者是乔纳森他们家突然改用可卡因来洗卫衣了。</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Tina&amp;Conner</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>假如你的男朋友热衷于在你自言自语地低声抱怨高跟鞋引发的足部疼痛时冲过来抱你下楼的话，你也一定会跟我一样，觉得在他面前维持女强人的形象实在毫无必要。</p><p> </p><p>感谢上帝，感谢康——我能在他面前任由头发蓬散着而不用担心被人拍出丑照传到网上去；想要坐到他腿上去时他就会立即张开手臂拥抱我；我不想睡觉的时候拉他看上八部星球大战他也乐意，不会抱怨一句，尽管我们早已经看过很多遍了；困了的时候我倒到床上去，叫他一声他就会立刻冲来陪我。他是那种最理想的恋人，他热爱拥抱和亲吻，愿意花心思哄人更愿意制造浪漫，愿意容忍我的压力和忙碌过后狼狈的疲劳，甚至愿意在我睡觉的时候当个我专属的人肉靠垫——他甚至会吃枕头的醋！唯一的一点不好就是我实在太难不想他。有时候我还在开着会，就会突然想他会不会来接我下班——还好他从来没让我失望过，假如他没出现在会议室门口的话，他就一定是抱着花束在公司楼下站着等我。这可能是种神奇的默契，但我更愿意浪漫一点，把那叫做心电感应。</p><p> </p><p>尽管总有人觉得我金钱地位才干样貌声望人脉样样都有了，足以自得其乐，根本用不着爱情（或者说男朋友）来支撑生活，但我还是得说，我生命里最美好的部分——喔对不起，是咖啡——我生命中第二美好的部分就是我的男朋友。好吧，虽然我们的年龄离安定下来还早着呢，但我俩现在就过得跟一家子似的。我们的爱情在萌芽的时候就往亲情上靠去了——以一见面就私奔这种桥段作为开头的爱情故事难免会发展太快，而进展过快的代价就是略过很多步骤——但是你知道，我们两个在某种意义上说都是天才，天才的爱情永远不会泯灭激情。更何况我的恋爱对象是康纳肯特——他可是全天下最完美的男孩！没人会不喜欢康纳肯特，说真的，没有人；不过我也实在没什么危机感——因为我确定，没有哪个幸运儿还会被超级男孩这样爱着，说真的，除了我。</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Jessica&amp;Roy</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>其实我到现在也还没想通事情到底是怎么会变成这样的——但爱情不会因为我一时理解不了就停止对我心脏的侵浸。那些曾经被我嗤之以鼻的所谓<strong>归属感</strong>充斥了我的心脏，像一杯甜蜜的毒酒；而我仰头饮下的动作也毫不犹豫，即使我知道在放下酒杯的一刻我也许就即将含笑而亡。</p><p> </p><p>我不是Rachel那种人见人爱的交际花儿，想要和我成为亲密的朋友都是件很难的事儿，更别说做恋人——把我的心比作一间屋子的话，当有人敲门问我里面还有没有位置时，我会立刻把门甩到他脸上去，然后让他滚蛋。最一开始我对罗伊也是这样，但在我恶狠狠地关上门以后，转头时却发现他已经坐在屋子的沙发上，甚至已经泡好了一壶茶——就好像他才是那间屋子真正的主人。没错，在我认识到这一点之前，我的心就已经易主了。这个叛徒抛弃了承载它的躯壳，转而去为一个「别人」而加快跳跃的频率，那么殷勤。可是我又那么幸福，只好对此咬着牙根假装发恨，然后等他过来，笑着吻我。</p><p> </p><p>在罗伊面前我总感觉自己被看穿了，他像是比我还要了解我，他像是会读心。我那些出于矜持的假意伪装和出于对亲密关系的惊异的本能畏蒽在他面前都跟偷吃糖果的小孩子紧闭着的嘴巴一样，幼稚又滑稽。是他告诉我他爱我，也是他告诉我我已经爱上他了，当我想要拥抱时他就会拥住我，当我想要亲吻时他就会凑过来，我什么都不需要说，他都知道，他都明白——好像需要我负责的一切就只是慢慢发现他说的都是对的，然后在得一个吻后于他怀中安眠。</p><p> </p><p>在我遇到他之前我从没设想过自己会被人这样叫做宝宝，没想过我会被人这样拥着睡觉而不会浑身僵硬，更没想过我会用那种温柔的声音去叫谁的名字好让他过来陪我。可现在我渴望他的手、他的肩膊、他的怀抱、他的吻。我简直要陷进他的拥抱里去，像个想要靠近火炉取暖的雪人。 </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Rachel&amp;Wally</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>他是全天下最浪漫最深情的天使——假如你不同意这个，你一定是没见过他望着我的样子。他的眼睛里直白地写着“<strong>爱</strong>”这个词，那四个字母（four-letter word）就挂在他的虹膜上，像是玻璃面上的黑色马克笔涂鸦一样明显直截。可这和那种对花花公子哥们多情眼神的评价全然不同，因为那四个字母只有在他望向我的时候才会显现——他望着我的时候我总因此而感觉晕眩，好像是失足落进了加利利迦拿的石缸*。</p><p>我说他有世界上最完美的红头发，但其实他的最完美之处又岂止是红头发？我愿意花上一辈子的时间来赞美他脸颊上的小雀斑、他那双小鹿一样的眼睛、他那些可爱的表情和可爱的嘟囔、他吃东西时候仓鼠一样鼓起的腮帮……哦，他的抱抱也是世界上最完美的抱抱——他看上去还像个刚进大学的男孩，还那么年轻，却已经有了足够宽阔可靠的肩膀。他就是一个甜蜜的大什锦糖罐子， 单纯而澄明，只要一缕光就能把那整个玻璃罐子通通照亮；他身上那些完美的特质又都被花花绿绿的糖纸包裹起来，成了专属于我的珍贵甜蜜——他纵容我长蛀牙。</p><p> </p><p>他又是全天下最容易害羞的宝贝——假如你不同意这个，你一定是没见过我靠过去时，他那张涨红起来像个小番茄的脸。每当我故意那么做，他都会腾地一下脸红起来，眼睛倏地睁大，然后在叫我名字的时候结结巴巴——完全看不出他平时那么爱叽叽喳喳。我对让他害羞起来这个挑战乐此不疲——我热衷于靠过去，摆出我能做到的最风情万种的姿态，看他脸红，然后我们再放松下来分享一段抱抱时光。这好像是一种爱人间的亲密游戏——或者要叫狡猾的试探，跟电影里约翰和简那些充满暗示意味的双人舞异曲同工。我实在对他着迷——由两个认识了二十年的发小组成的恋爱组合间仍然保持这样的激情实在很难，而我要暂且把此幸福归功于我的那些「<strong>把戏</strong>」（或者用他的话来说，叫「<strong>惊喜</strong>」）。我老是在琢磨怎么才能达到我那些不可言说的小目的，简直像个爱情的阴谋家；但我总也不能百分之百地成功，因为我也一样太爱他，总在计划进行到一半的时候就忍不住开始吻他，最后两个人一起脸红起来，事情的发展完全背离了我脑子里那些游刃有余的想象。可是没办法，就跟书上写的一样——</p><p>阴谋家死在自己的影子里，而爱情鸟醉在恋人的酡颜中。</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>*在加利利迦拿的婚筵上，耶稣行神迹将石缸里的水变为酒。</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>